Coming Home
by MidnightJade
Summary: Harry gets kicked out of his home after five years of bliss without any explanation. Now he has to fight his way back.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Coming Home

Summary: Harry gets kicked out of his home after five years of bliss without an explanation. Now he has to fight his way back.

Rating: M for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the voices in my head. But then again that is debatable too.

Pairing: HPSS

Coming Home

"Get out." It was said so quietly that Harry almost missed it.

"What?"

"You heard me. I said get out." Now Harry was confused. Why on earth would his lover after five years, tell him to get out? And where would he go. They moved in with each other right after the fall of Voldemort and with normality slowing creeping back in, they both thought it was safe enough to enjoy their love. But now sitting in front of their fireplace in complete silence, Harry was confused.

"What do you mean get out? What are you talking about?"

"I thought you smarter then to have to ask the meaning of two very simple words. I was apparently mistaken." At the bewildered look coming from his lover's face he continued. "I mean I don't want you here any longer. I'm tired of your constant nagging and your unquenchable need for attention. I'm thru with you. I will not repeat myself, so please grab what ever you need and leave. NOW!"

Now Harry knew something was wrong. Sure their relationship wasn't perfect, but after five years there never has been a fight or argument that they couldn't work out. So now, digesting all that was thrown at him, he knew something was wrong.

"Enough of this!" What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so strongly? Did something happen?" When Harry received nothing but stony silence he let loose the agitation that was quickly building towards the man that he loved.

"Damn it, answer me! Why are you doing this? I am not leaving now or ever, especially without cause or reason!"

They were toe to toe, neither budging until the other man shifted under the heated stare of Harry's eyes. The broken whisper was almost lost to Harry's ears but he still heard every word.

"Because. I'm not worthy of you."

"What? Not worthy? What the hell are…"

He never had the chance to finish his statement because the last thing he heard was, "_Eradico Ostrium Extraxi!_"

And then Harry was on his backside outside the only home he's known for the past five years. Tears slowly threatened to fall down his face and the only coherent thought left to him was WHY?

Well that's it for now. I have the whole story in my head and I'm just waiting to see if I should continue or not. I really hope so. Thanks for reading!

Kisses: Jade


	2. The Darkness

Much thanks to **ORLYGRL** for being my first reviewer. This chapter is dedicated to you! Hope you like.

Same disclaimers as before.

Coming home Chapter 2

He didn't have to turn to know that Albus Dumbeldore was standing behind him. He knew that he should have screened his flew connection more thoroughly. Dumbeldore was the former headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, but more importantly he was a great friend and an irreplaceable mentor. Now, though, now he was the last person he wanted to see.

"Not now Albus. Please leave." He felt so deflated. What did he just do? He threw out the only man that he ever loved out of their house and it appeared out of his life.

Albus sighed heavily. It always seemed that he was asking this man to sacrifice something for the greater good. He moved away from the fireplace that held so many happy photos of the two lovers and made his way to where the man that he considered a son leaned heavily on.

"Severus. Please try to understand this had to done Harry must.."

Severus' head whipped around; fire in his eyes.

"Don't! Do not speak his name. You are not allowed anymore."

Slightly taken aback, Ablus drove on.

"Severus, you know that I'm right. He must go through this in order to survive what is to come." Albus reached out for Severus shoulder but was swatted away.

Severus pushed himself from the couch to pace heavily.

"No, I do not know that you are right. You have been wrong before with assuming that the only way he can accomplish anything is by destroying him emotionally. Wasn't he always the Golden Boy in school; the Prince of Light. Why now are you trying to kill him in the shadow that has always surrounded him?"

If Seveus were a cat, his back would have been arched defensively and all the hairs would have been standing on end.

Dumbeldore inadvertently took a step back. It truly was frightening seeing Severus so upset over Harry. But regardless of how Severus was feeling, he new that he was right. The darkness that was coming was far worse than anything Harry had faced to date. Voldemort was cruel and monstrous, yes, but he was prideful, foolish and made far too many mistakes by letting his hatred towards Harry blind him.

That's how Harry finally defeated him those several years ago. Voldemort's rage had blinded him into making one foolish mistake after the other and finally Tom made his last by aiming his wand directly at Severus' head threatening Harry that if he didn't surrender to him immediately he would kill his little lap dog.

The sight that day had never faded from Dumbledore's mind. Harry went stock still. He didn't breath, blink or did anything to indicate that he was still among the living. Suddenly there was a distinctive crackling noise all around him. Every living thing seamed to glow and the very essence of their life seemed to flutter towards Harry.

Voldemort, being the creature that he was never noticed the crackling of air or the shinning of light that seemed to build around Harry. Again, he asked for Harry's answer. What did he want; his surrender or Severus' death?

Finally what seemed like an eternity Harry's eyes focused on Tom's face and a small smile played its way across Harry's features.

"What the hell are you smiling for boy? Don't you realize that I hold the life of your _precious_ Severus in my hands?"

The smile only grew wider and Harry couldn't help the chuckle that came from deep within him.

"You stupid, foolish thing. You have nothing in your hands." Harry waved his hand and Severus disappeared to only reappear kneeling next to Harry's side.

"How did you…" But before he could finish the obvious question, Harry locked eyes with Voldemort and just barely above a whisper, uttered an ancient almost forgotten spell: "Praesul excessum descedo" And then Voldemort was no more. There was nothing, not even a shred of cloth from his robes. It was like Voldemort never was.

When Dumbeldore turned to look at Harry he had already passed out, safely cradled in Severus' arms. It was finally over.

Or at least that's what he thought until the disturbing images began to plague him. He saw a man that would have put Voldemort to shame. The only thing that made him more dangerous then Tom was that Albus couldn't feel any hatred or love or for that mater any emotion what so ever, but he did feel an intelligence so calculating it disturbed him to no end.

He new he was right about this and though he hated to do this to a man that has already been through enough, he knew that Harry needed to feel this and to experience this separation of love. He needed to find a certain desperation that he never knew before. Hopefully if he was lucky, Harry would one day be able to forgive him.

Ok this is it for this part. I hope that everyone is liking the story so far. I know it seems a little angsty ((I'm such an angst queen  )) but I promise it's gonna be alright.


	3. The Run In

Before I start with the story, I would love to thank the readers who have reviewed my story. ((Bows down very respectfully)) Thank you all so very very much!

Ok same disclaimers as Chapter 1

/blah blah/ thoughts

Coming Home: Chapter 3. The Run In.

Harry stumbled aimlessly through the streets of Hogsmead, not knowing or for that matter not caring where he was going. He couldn't believe it. Why had Severus kicked him out of there home? Was it something that he had said or done?

Harry thought back on the last few months trying so hard to think of anything that would have provoked Severus' sudden rejection of him. After going through every single memory that Harry had, he couldn't come up with anything. Nothing was making sense to him. Granted Severus had been acting a little stand-offish, but that was normal for him. He's always had these mood swings, but it never resulted in Harry being kicked out of the house.

When Harry's feet finally stopped moving he looked up to find himself standing outside of the Three Broomsticks.

"Well I guess I know what I'm going to be doing for the rest of the night. Hope they still have a room open.

Harry pushed the shabby doors aside to enter a poorly lit, smoky tavern. It was well past the evening hour so the only guest left to the place were the regular to permanent guest that when he was still a student at Hogwarts, he would have avoided. Now, though, they seemed like the perfect company for Harry's mood.

He made his way to the bar and sat down heavily on a vacant stool. O' George McFinigan, bartender and keeper of the Tree Broomsticks looked up from cleaning a dirty mug and eyed Harry carefully.

" 'ello Harry. What troubles you this evening? And where's that bloke o' yours?"

An exasperated sigh escaped through Harry's lips. "Just give me something strong." At the worry look he received Harry dipped his head low causing his fringe to cover his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. Did not mean to pry. Here you go."

The smell that drifted from the mug placed in front of Harry threw him back a bit.

"Merlin! What's this stuff?"

"Something strong." The bartender walked away from him, giving Harry the much need time alone.

"Humph. Oh well. Bottoms up."

"Merlin Hermione! How much more shopping are you planning to do, you bushy haired, overbearing woman?"

Hermione turned around almost making her husband drop the parcels that he was trying so hard to balance.

"Until I'm good and done, you loud mouth, arrogant ferret."

The smirk of her face let Draco know that he was in for a very long night and when his wife was in her moods there was no fighting. One just resigned to one's fate.

Grrr. "Very well." Draco dropped the packages unceremoniously on the ground and pulled out his want.

"What are you doing?"

Draco held up his hand, demanding silence. With a little wand waving and some fancy words, all the packages were shrunk and neatly placed inside his robes. He walked up to Hermione and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"You do all the shopping you want love, but right now I could really use a drink."

As to make his point, Draco pointed to the building that had three brooms displayed in a criss-cross pattern.

Hermione chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Fine, you big baby, I suppose if you can't keep up, you might as well go rest while I finish up."

/Oh you're going to pay for that last comment woman//

"Whatever, just don't take to long."

Hermione waved goodbye, already walking away from her husband.

/Merlin! I love that woman. /

"Shut Up! What do you know?''

An angry man pushed back from his chair so hard that it sent the thing flying to the opposite wall.

"More than you, you snot nosed punk. Justin Marcus is a fine better seeker than William Folter any day!"

/Great. Just what I needed: a bunch of drunks./

Draco didn't know who was fighting, he really didn't care. All he was there for was to get a couple of drinks while his over zealous wife finished the shopping for the holidays.

The shouting went on as Draco made his way to the bar, and as it grew louder the bar keep came up to him to take his order.

"Watcha having tonight sir?" Draco had to lean into the bar just to hear what he was being asked.

Argh "What are those fools fighting about anyway?"

George looked up form Draco to the two that were currently toe to toe arguing over who is the better seeker of which team.

"Oh, them? Well, they're apparently getting into it about who the better seeker is. Shame too. Billy should know who he's arguing with."

"Oh really and why's that?" Not that Draco really cared but it did pass the time.

"Huh? Oh, well, because o' Harry there use to be one, and in my opinion, if it matters at all, is one of the biggest fans I've ever met in me entire life.

"Oh. Wait! What? Did you say Harry? As in Harry Potter? He's the one making all that noise?"

"Yeah. Why, you know him?"

The incredulous look Draco gave the man was quickly disturbed by the distinctive sound of bones breaking under the weight of someone's fist.

As he turned around, he saw the man that Harry was arguing with fall to the floor.

"Bugger." Out of the corner of his eye, Draco noticed that people were starting to gather around Harry.

"Not good." He turned back around to George and asked him if Harry owed anything.

"Nope. He's all paid in full." Draco nodded his head in thanks and made his way to Harry. He had to push a lot of people out of his way, but when most saw who he was, they gladly made way for him to pass.

/Hmm. I guess being a Malfoy is good for something./

By the time Draco got to Harry, said man was using the wall to steady himself to stop from also falling to the floor.

"Good Lord Harry, what have you done to yourself?"

Harry looked up to just barely make out a blurry figure that resembled some one he knew. Well, sort of.

"Draco?"

Draco had to roll his eyes. He couldn't believe Harry let himself get this pissed.

"Of course it's me, you bloody git!"

Draco pulled Harry away from the wall, only to become his new support. With one arm around Harry's waist and the other one holding him up, Draco made his way out of the Three Broomsticks, so that Harry could get some fresh air. Maybe that would clear his mind.

/Great, Hermione is just going to love this//

Ok that's it for tonight. I hope that everyone is enjoying it! Again, much kudos to those who have reviewed thus far, and may I say that some of you are very intuitive!


End file.
